The Last Mission
by 4everwithfanfics
Summary: Coralines has the movie adventure but with Wybie in it. Small hints of Coraline x Wybie.
1. Chapter 1

The last mission

ARTHORS NOTE

I do not own Coraline, Wybie or any of the people or places mentioned. I just am in love with this movie and the so many ways it could branch off. So let's begin.

######################################################################################################

The young Wybie was sleeping peacefully in his warm bed dreaming about catching Slugzilla. He dreamt he caught the biggest Slugzilla in the universe and got invited to The Best Bug Award Show. Bill Nye the science guy had just announced his name when he heard a familiar meow. Wybie shook it off and continued walking up to the stage, in his nice suit and bow tie, everyone was clapping for him and he was about to receive his golden award when-

"Meeeeoooow?"

Wybie knew this was not part of his dream; he reluctantly opened his eyes to find a black cat waiting outside of his foggy window.

"Cat?" Wybie groaned out. The Cat smirked.

"Why now?" Wybie asked sitting up in his bed and yawning. The Cat began to claw at the window making a tremendously foul screeching sound. Wybie moaned and covered his ears but nevertheless he got up. He began to walk to the window but feeling the cold floor beneath his feet he searched for his bug slippers, failing to find him he just tip-toed to the window. Wybie opened the window, making sure to open it very slowly. If he didn't open the window slowly it would make a loud disturbing squeak.

"Why are you here? It's too early for breakfast." Wybie groaned out as the Cat sashayed in.

"What do you want?" Wybie moaned rubbing the crust from his sleepy eyes.

"Meow!" Was the Cats response.

"I don't understand you Cat!" Wybie said getting a little cranky. The Cat sat on the bed with its spine straightened. Wybie rubbed his eyes again.

"Fine!" Wybie threw his arms in the air.

"Let me just put on something and you can just guide me to whatever it is you want." Wybie said turning to the ancient dresser in his room, he opened it and searched for a shirt and some jeans and his lucky black coat.

Once Wybie finished dressing he felt a little less sleepy.

"Guide me Cat." Wybie said turning towards the Cat who was already by the door.

The Cat lead Wybie down a hall that was filled with portraits of Wybie throughout his days, most of them with Wybies favorite bugs, The Cat lead Wybie to the living room where all of his grandma's furniture stood, covered in the plastic wrap they originally came in. Wybie knew if it was up to grandma she would have all her furniture still in the boxes surrounded by their protective bubble wrap.

The Cat stopped and sat behind an old black a white photo, it was so old it seemed to be brown. The photo was on top of one Wybies grandmas many coffee tables; this one was a nasty green color. Wybie hated this coffee table the most, so he avoided it at any and all costs. The Cat knocked the photo off the coffee table.

"Whoa!" Wybie dived for the photo and thanked everything when he caught it. He was on the floor now but he was glad he caught it.

"Cat, are you trying to wake up Nana!?" Wybie whisper yells at the Cat from the floor. The Cat says nothing so Wybie looks at the photo and silently gasps.

"Oh…little rascal's chick… so that's what she was trying to tell me…" Wybie observed the picture and smiled. So she wasn't crazy. Wybie nodded at the Cat and the Cat nodded back.

"I'll go. On one condition! I am not going inside!" Wybie says to the Cat. The Cat only smirks and hops off the table and leads Wybie out of the house, down the hills and all the way to the Pink Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

The last mission

ARTHORS NOTE

I still do not own Coraline or any of the places mentioned . . . sadly.

##################################################################################################

By the time Wybie got to the pink palace it was already morning and sunny. Wybie stopped at the front door of the pink palace and sat down on the steps trying to catch his breath. He still didn't understand why he was not allowed to bring his bike. His bike is the best way of getting around other than his grandmothers ancient car.

"Okay so, what do you want me to do?" Wybie asked the Cat once he regained his breath and was standing up half straight. He made a note to open later "fix slouch".

"Do you want me to k-knock?" Wybie reached for the door but the Cat jumped up and hissed at him.

"Whoa chill k-kitty chill." Wybie said backing away from the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Wybie asked again with more urgency in his voice.

The Cat ignored him and began to climb the side of the pink palace disappearing into what Wybie guessed was Coralines window. Wybie stood there for a minute of two staring at the window then sat down wringing his hands together and patiently waiting.

…

Inside the house the Cat is pawing at Coralines nose trying to get her to wake up. When the blue haired girl finally woke up the Cat was greeted with yet another question by a sleepy child.

"How did you get in?" Coraline asked the sleep was leaving her system quickly as the Cats knowing eyes looked at her.

"Do you know where Mom and Dad are?" Coraline was surprised to see the Cat bow its head, as if to say "Yes." The Cat jumped off the bed gracefully and landed on the cold floor beneath her. Coraline followed the Cat feeling sad and somewhat alone. Cat brought Coraline downstairs and began to scratch at the front door.

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Coraline asked the Cat. But her question was ignored for the Cat kept scratching at the front door. Coraline shrugged and opened the door.

"Wybie?" Coraline asked herself, the Cat and Wybie himself all in one question.

"Um… Hi J-Jonesy." Wybie felt his head fall as he spoke to Coraline.

"Why are you here Why-where-you-born? I thought you said I was crazy." Coraline said not letting Wybie see the weaker side of her.

"The Cat forced me to." Wybie said really quickly, spying the Cat, who was giving him a nasty stare.

"Oh…" Coraline paused. She looked at the Cat then at Wybie then back at the Cat.

"Well… What do I do?" Coraline asked the Cat directly, not really caring if Wybie thought she was crazy anymore. The Cat began to walk away from the children and deeper inside the house.

"Well he is not very helpful." Coraline said to herself.

"He has been l-like that all morning." Wybie replied.

"Oh" Coraline was still confused as to why Wybie was there but more confused as to why the Cat brought him there.

The Cat made a very loud "Meow" sound and Coraline and Wybie, forgetting his one condition, rushed to his aid.

"Really Cat? It's just a dark hallway." Coraline said to the Cat. The Cat ignored Coraline and kept walking down the hallway. At the end of the dark hall way was an old full length mirror where Coraline saw the reflection of herself and Wybie not too far behind her. The Cat sat next to the mirror and looked at it. Coraline and Wybie looked too. It took a second but a faded version of Coralines Mother and Father appeared in the mirror shocking Coraline and Wybie. They stood in what seemed to be a huge very cold refrigerator. They were freezing and covered in snow.

Coraline gasped. Mel and Charlie looked at their daughter then looked around then Mel wrote on the glass **HELP US**. Then as if they were never there, they disappeared.

"Mom! Dad!" Coraline rushed to the mirror and banged on it with her fists.

"J-J-Jonesy! It's going to-"Wybie didn't have time for words he leaped and covered Coraline with his body shielding her from a thousand stray pieces of broken mirror glass.

"How did this happen?" Coraline askes Wybie looking up at him with tears in her big brown eyes. Wybie didn't know what had happened, even if it was stamped on his forehead, so instead of explaining how _that_ particular thing happened he explained what he knew.

"Well glass is a versatile material that is ideally suited for any number of medical and ocular uses in addition to its wide production in the building and automotive trades-"

Wybie didn't get a chance to finish because Coraline had punched him on the side of his arm . . . hard.


	3. Chapter 3

The last mission

ARTHORS NOTE

I still do not own Coraline or any of the places mentioned . . . sadly.

##################################################################################################

"Shut up, geek" Coraline says slightly pushing Wybie away. Wybie smiles a dorky, crooked smile at Coraline.

"Meow..." The Cat rolls his eyes and begins to walk to another room.

"Oh look the kitty prince is moving." Coraline says wiping a tear from her eye. Wybie smiles a smaller, gentler smile.

"W-we should follow the prince." Wybie responds, making Coraline smile.

Coraline and Wybie follow the Cat to a room with an unused bed. The Cat goes under the dusty bed and pulls out a doll.

"No…" Coraline holds back tears as the Cat drags the limp doll towards her.

"Oh…no" Coraline says falling lightly to her knees; she looks at the repulsive doll, the doll with the face of her mother and the back of her father.

"This is how she did it?" Coraline half asks the Cat. The Cat bows his head in a slight nod. Wybie, even though he was very confused as to what was happening, decided to bend down and hug Coraline, being very gentle at first then going in for a deeper hug when he hears Coralines sobs being muffled by his large coat.

"I-I am sorry." Wybie whispers to her. Coraline nods, she understands, but she just can't stop crying. Coraline hugs Wybie back, wishing that he was her mother or father instead.

"J-J-Jonesy?" Wybie asks pulling Coraline away so he can look into her eyes.

"Yes?" Coraline answers in a weak voice.

"You do like t-to burn things, right?" Wybie asks with a little smile.

"Yeah, why do you ask Why-where-you-born?" Coraline asks, with a small smile creeping on her lips.

"Let's burn the doll." Wybie says, looking at the doll, Coralines smiles at his sentence.

"Let's burn the doll." Coraline says in agreement, tightening her grip around the doll neck and getting off the floor.

…

A few minutes later the two children and the Cat are sitting around the houses fire place and watching the doll burn on top of fires flames. Wybie is still hugging Coraline and trying to make her stop crying. Wybie was getting slightly annoyed but tried his best not to show it. He got bored pretty quickly and decided to observe the house from where he was sitting on the floor. He looked at the mantel piece of the fire place. It had a couple of glass snow globes on top of it. There was one however that looked clouded and broken.

"Hey uh . . . J-J-Jonesy?" Wybie asked Coraline in a hushed voice.

"Yes?" Coraline answered wiping a tear from of her eye.

"Is that s-snow globe b-b-broken or something?" Wybie asked pointing to the fogged over snow globe. Coraline looks at the snow globe; it was the first time she had noticed that. Coraline looks at it for a second then shrugs and looks at Wybie, his eyes where still on the globe.

"It's the Detroit zoo snow globe; it's my mom's favorite snow globe." Coralines voice cracks as she says "my mom's" Coraline looks at the Cat.

"They are not coming back on their own are they?" Coraline asks the Cat.

The Cat nods in response. Coraline nods back and looks at Wybie, who shrugs.

"Then there is only one thing to do." Coraline says getting up and running to the stairs.

"What? J-Jonesy!? What is that thing?" Wybie calls after her. But it was too late Coraline was already upstairs in her room getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE

Yeah! Chapter four! This is where things get interesting.

* * *

"J-Jonesy, w-what are you going to do!?" Wybie yells running up the stairs after Coraline but she does not answer; Coraline just keeps running up the stairs taking them two at a time. The cat rolls his eyes and licks his paws, he knows they will go through the door soon enough.

Once she got all the way up the stairs Coraline burst into her bedroom, grabbed a messenger bad and began filling with what she thought was important. Wybie, once he got up all the stairs he peeked into Coralines room and watched as Coralines blue hair moved swiftly from place to place. Wybie had never seen Coraline this invigorated this motivated, she was running all across her room picking up random things and shoving them in her messenger bag.

"J-Jonesy, are you okay?" Wybie asked, concerned that Coraline had lost her mind.

"I am fine Wybie!" Coraline half yells as she grabs all the things she needed.

"Are y-you sure, you s-seem a little psychologically off t-to me." Wybie says wringing his skeleton gloved hands together.

"Wybie I am fine!" Coraline yells grabbing her cop hat off of the chair next to her bed with a swift motion causing something to fall off the chair and on the floor with a small thud.

"Huh?" Coraline stops and looks at the object, Wybie leans a bit into the room to look at the something. He was certainly confused.

 _A stone what could she be doing with a disfigured stone? I've seen better stones. Does she really think that's a pretty stone? Shesh girls are so peculiar._

"W-what is it?" Wybie asked Coraline as she stared at the small rock.

"Oh… it was given to me by Miss Sphinx and Forcible, they said it was for finding lost things." Coraline says as she bends down to pick up the rock.

 _Oh well that enlightens a few things, those two irrational women, they think everything is pretty. Maybe they are the reasons for Coraline breaking down._

"Or was it bad things?" Coraline asked herself, remembering the fight Miss Sphinx and Forcible had over it, she shook her head and tossed the rock into her messenger bag.

"Well it's a thought-p-provoking stone." Wybie says, smiling weekly at Coraline. He knew she had lost her awareness now, he was sure of it. Coraline rolled her eyes, it was clearly a rock.

"Come on Wybie. We need to get my mom and dad." Coraline says, grabbing Wybie by his arm and marching him to the stairs.

"You know there is p-plenty of people who are l-legally able to help you with your c-condition." Wybie says as Coraline practically drags him down the stairs.

"Like the p-police." Wybie yells as he gets dragged down the last few steps.

"Shut it Wybie! I am not crazy; I can prove it to you!" Coraline says dragging Wybie to the little door in the wall. Once Coraline got there she threw Wybie against the door and pointed to it.

"It's all in there!" Coraline says.

"There is n-nothing there Coraline. It's a d-door that leads to a b-brick wall! You need to s-stop being so irrational! Your p-parents are just out b-buying things or s-stuck in traffic!" Wybie says looking at the door.

"What w-would it even lead to, if not just a brick wall?" Wybie says to himself

"Wybie, it leads to a whole other world, it's a parallel to this world where everything is better and improved. Almost perfect if was not for the evil witch that created it." Coraline says calming down a bit and falling to her knees to reach the door.

"That is irrational." Wybie says rubbing his eyes.

"Just look . . ." Coraline unlocks the door, leaving the key in the door as she opens it. Wybie gasps as he sees a large tunnel.

"J-Jonesy . . ."


End file.
